


You and I

by AmyriadfthINGs



Series: Punk Band AU [5]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Punk, Developing Relationship, Drabble Day 2015, Drabble Day 2018, Drabble Sequence, Festivals, M/M, Multi, POV Alternating, Threesome - F/M/M, questionable treatment of musical instruments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5508515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles following Stan & Ragnar over the remaining days of the festival (and just a little beyond).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bound

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Drabble Day 2015 on IJ for the prompts Locks, Sheen, Razor, Grease, Wig.

Stan has the softest hair, Ragnar finds. He wants to lock him up and keep him safe and soft forever.

He´s still drunk.

They have only met drunk so far, and somewhere Ragnar is curious about how a sober meeting would go. As soon as the festival is over, he decides. He should tell Stan.

“Hey Stan.” –“Hmrfrrlgl,” is the reply. Cool, Ragnar thinks. It´s a date. Satisfied, he bunches up Stan´s jeans under his head.

Two bunk beds down, Torstein and Floki lie curled up with Rollo´s bass. Rollo´s going to be so pissed at them in the morning. 

~

Sweat´s dripping from Ragnar´s torso, drawing a map of his trails across the stage. He´s a gleaming shining presence in the semi-darkness.

Stan watches him work his attraction on the crowd from the pit, anonymous in the dark once more (he thinks, he´s wrong). 

They said they would meet again later, after the Flying Norsemen´s next set. Stan wanted to go home, see his father for tea, take a proper shower. He wanted to do a lot of things. He can´t bring himself to leave the festival grounds. 

Each day he stays he feels more bound by punk and Ragnar.

~

Ragnar has stolen his razor. Stan brought it for this last festival day when he finally went home yesterday. The plan was to not have to leave again until the band would leave, because he could not bear that thought. 

He´s doomed.

He finds Ragnar behind a tent on a rickety camping chair balancing a dish of dirty water that has flecks of foam floating in it. He´s shaving his head, making his tattoos pop.

Stan´s chest hurts. “Can I do the other side?” he asks. Ragnar throws him a lop-sided grin and his razor. “Do it.”


	2. Free

Their bus dies on leaving the festival grounds. Floki, the wannabe-mechanic, is tinkering under the hood, covered in grease.

Ragnar´s covered in dirt. The tanktop he wears with his kilt is of undefinable color. Stan sits in the open bus door and suckles on a juicy drink he´s 85% sure contains no alcohol.

The festival summer´s still long and the band´s moving on. As soon as they can, that is.

For some reason, Stan was inside the bus when it left. He helped stow away the instruments.

Ragnar grabs his drink. Stan lets him have it. That´s that, he thinks.

~

Ragnar´s wearing Rollo´s fur poncho on his head like a gigantic wig.

It´s early in the morning or late last night. The dew´s wet in the grass around the bus.

They´ve parked next to a field, because they were late for the next camping ground after Floki finally managed to repair the bus.

The sun´s sharp early orange light falls through the trees nearby. 

Stan comes up from behind and sits down next to Ragnar, who looks up at him and lets the poncho drop to his shoulders.

“You should return that before Rollo wakes up,” Stan suggests. Ragnar smiles.


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the 2018 prompt "Burgundy"

Burgundy isn´t a very punk color, Stan thinks, contemplating the morning light entering their room through heavy curtains. But what can you do when the bus is infested with travelling mice that also feasted on their camping gear and oh, what the hell, this small-town family-run hotel feels pretty damn comfortable, and he is not ashamed to admit it.

Lagertha stirs against him where she´s nestled between them, a leg resting on Ragnar and Stan´s arm against her breasts.

He feels the heat in his face when last night comes back to him fully-fleshed. Beds are fucking nice


End file.
